To Know Of Love
by Silver-moonshine01
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles about Fred and Hermione.- They were sitting under a beech tree just enjoying each others company when George came barging through the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey So yeah...

I've decided to do a series of Drabbles with Hermione and Fred on a word of the day...

Mainly when i can be bothered doing it :/

So Here Goes...

**Definate**- A thing defined or determined.

~O~O~O~O~

As she looked into his eyes she knew that she would love him forever. They were sitting under the beech tree by the lake watching the giant squid paddle by. Exams were finished for the year and they could finally relax and just be together. Her and Fred. It was like a fairytale.

"Hello brother of mine! How are you on this lovely afternoon?" Great just what she needed the annoying twin barging through the middle. George was a great friend, but he always barged in when he wasn't wanted. Although she had noticed it was only when Fred was spending time with_ her_.

"George Weasly! I swear if you don't leave us alone right this minute i will transfigure you head so that you don't know which end is your arse." She had a deathly stare but the tiniest glint of a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Ok, ok, Little sister like figure," He said with a smirk. "I just came to tell you dinner is about to start in the hall" he said as he took of up the hill, knowing full well that he had just ruined her afternoon in the sun.

And Fred turned her around on his lap and looked into her eyes with a hopeful look, and of course she had no way of keeping a Weasly from his food. Even a patient, kind and mannered Weasly like Fred. She gave a slight nod of her head, giving him permission.

"Thanks love. I'll make it up to you." He promised giving her a quick peck. She got up and started walking up to the castle knowing he would catch up momentarily.

"You know, he came and did that on purpose. He is so jealous that I get all your time." She said grinning. "It actually feels good. Getting more of you than even your twin."

"Well, you are a lot prettier than him, and it would be very awkward if I kissed him as hansom as he is." He said with a lopsided grin.

"That would cause a lot of heads to turn... though not in a good way I imagine." She replied. They had just reached the entrance hall, and he thread his fingers through hers as the entered for dinner. He wanted the world to know she was his, and secretly she wanted the same.

No-one and nothing would ever come between them.

~O~O~O~O~

Yes I know its short, but I believe that it is also Sweet.

Hope you Enjoyed it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the last one... I know it was a little short but I'm only just a beginner and according to my NAPLAN am not very good at writing... So please bear with me.

**Replevin**– A personal action which lies to recover possessions or goods wrongfully taken.

~O~O~O~O~

"But she's with Ron now."

"So that's never stopped you before!"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me back?"

"She does, you can see it in her eyes."

"But-"

This argument had been going back and forth for at least an hour. Harry had been listening from the corner. They weren't exactly being quiet either. No one knew that Ron had broken up with Lavender so he was the only one who knew who they were actually talking about. Ron and Hermione had suspiciously gone to the library for homework at exactly the same time... He had taken the hint.

He was sick of being lonely, so he got up and walked over to Fred and George, thinking he could probably help. In a kind of... mischievous way.

"Fred! George! Fancy seeing you guys here! Whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, um have you seen Angela tonight? She looks _so_ hot." Said George dragging out the 'o' with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh good try there boys. But you're not exactly talking quietly." Harry smiled. Fred and George were actually very clever, but sometimes they could be so daft. Then again Harry guessed they thought that about him as well.

"Just shut your gob ok? We don't want the whole world knowing, much less the female we may or may not be talking about." Fred too had a panicked look on his face, but it was fading as he realized that the smile on Harrys' face was not one of a teller.

"I think I can help you boys out. I mean this female you're talking about..." He paused to look around to make sure everyone was definatly in their own conversations and lowered his voice. "Is my best friend."

"Yeah but that's why we didn't want you to know you silly little chosen one." George said ruffling his always messy hair like a big brother.

"Oi! I know it's already messy, but I am only two years younger than you! Now what are we gonna do about operation rangergay?"

"Operation rangergay? What is that?" They both asked in unison.

"Oh c'mon you guys must know pig Latin?"

"Oh of course. He means operation Gr-" George was cut off at both Harry and Fred clamped their hands over his mouth just as Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait hole. Looking decidedly ruffled. Harry looked over at Fred to see his ears getting red as Hermione dashed up to her dormitory.

"We need to split them up." Fred said, and harry could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Yes for Fred's sake. Before it drove him mad.

~O~O~O~O~

Hope you liked it... I kinda got carried away in the moment and then couldn't think of anything further. *trollface*

Read and review :D

Lots of love

Silvermoonshine 3


End file.
